


三个潦草的故事

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 给朋友们讲过三个（我编的）故事，决定把它贴出来
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 3





	三个潦草的故事

故事一是这样的，皮特40岁生日，吃完晚饭以后，卡洛斯问他要不要去海边走走，皮说好啊，然后他们就沿着Margate的海岸线散步，他们出门的时候聊了几句话，然后就陷入了各自的沉思，皮过了一会儿才意识到自己正在想Zeus的牵引绳得换了（那可怜的小东西），Margate加油站旁边的那家薯条特别难吃，绝不能再上当，这一点必须铭记在心，以及非常遥远的灯塔和渐暗的夜色里逐渐亮起来的街灯似乎在以同样的频率闪烁——

他既没有去想潜意识，回忆和悲伤的河流，也没有想荣光和死亡。

他转过头看着卡，过了一会儿卡也转头看了他一眼，然后他们分别移开了视线。皮突然被一种直截了当的感受击中了。

Deja vu。好像在很多年前一切都是一样的。那时他们还年轻，住在一起，他们读了很多书，但非常罪恶地，对什么都不真的关心。更没有任何宏伟的，形而上的问题压在大脑上。

实在要说有的话，他们那时也曾关心命运，他们期待自己未来的命运，像少女期待情人那样期待它。

然而此时此刻，一切好像又完全一样了，他所关心的事情好像天幕上逐渐亮起来的，散落的远星，他脑子里竟然这么一会儿只有这些琐碎的，易逝的，毫无意义的事情。

就连Margate海风带来的隐隐的腥味，也跟那年污染的泰晤士河的味道能有几分类似。

故事二是卡洛斯梦到他回到了小时候的屋子，但是屋里的玩具摆设和窗外的风景和他记忆里有一点差别，那个小卡洛斯玩玩具玩得很认真，而且卧室里的衣柜开着，衣柜似乎通向另一个房间——真怪，卡洛斯走进柜子里去，到了另一个房间，发现又回到了另一个大同小异的房间，只是玩具和窗外的风景不同，其余全都一样，就连专心玩玩具的小卡也一毛一样。

走了几个房间之后卡洛斯终于忍不住问其中一个小时候的自己：你在玩什么？在玩火车游戏！小卡洛斯很兴奋地告诉他。这里有很多火车！他手指指的不是手里的玩具，而是窗外，这间屋子窗外似乎特别黑，卡洛斯疑惑地探头看了一眼窗外，觉得黑得跟地底一样，什么都看不见。我要玩火车游戏！小卡大声喊，跳出了窗户。窗外的隧道里开来一辆火车，把小卡碾死了。脑浆和鲜血就溅在窗台上。

挨个问了几个房间之后，卡洛斯终于明白，不同的房间是不同的死法，有的小卡是爬得高高的然后跌下来摔死了，有的小卡是在房间里玩母亲长长的衣带，然后不小心在窗台上把自己吊死了，有的小卡是吃了一个放了毒品的蛋糕然后鼻子嘴里都流出血来就死了。

这样走了好几十个房间之后，卡洛斯感觉有点累，于是他坐在自己童年的房间地板上，闭了一会儿眼睛，然后他就从这个梦里醒来了。

奇特的是，那个白天他觉得特别开心，抑郁似乎好转了一些。

第三个故事。

卡洛斯特别想死，但是又觉得死在城市里很麻烦，就自己一个人走到野地里去，心想走到什么时候就算什么时候，死在没人知道的地方就好了。

他走了很久，饿得有点头晕脑胀的时候，森林的雾气里他隐约听到有人在朝他尖叫什么。

大声点。卡洛斯朝空气吼。

你踩在我的墓碑上了！那个男声继续尖叫。雾气里隐隐约约现出来一个高大的鬼魂，长着一张娃娃脸，看起来非常虚无缥缈。

一人一鬼大眼瞪小眼瞪了半天，卡洛斯非常缓慢地把脚尖挪开，因为他余光看到地上确实有个小小的，残破不堪的墓碑。鬼魂冲他呲牙咧嘴。

你冒犯了我的墓碑，你要付出代价。鬼魂对他说，显得非常凶恶。

好啊。卡洛斯说。

鬼魂突然像泄了气的气球一样。

你怎么不害怕。鬼魂问。

我无所谓啊，你要什么我都无所谓，反正我也快死了。卡洛斯说。

……鬼魂无语。鬼魂说那你陪我在森林里散散步，唱唱歌吧。我好无聊。

于是卡洛斯就陪鬼魂开始瞎转悠瞎聊天。卡洛斯说你是干啥的（过去时态），鬼魂说我是个诗人（现在时态）。

卡洛斯问你有名字吗。

Peter Doherty。

没听过。诗歌爱好者卡洛斯诚恳地表示。

皮特于是一边走就开始一边背自己写的诗。而那些诗卡洛斯非常，非常喜欢。

皮特这个……鬼，卡洛斯也非常，非常喜欢。

卡洛斯很快就开始给皮特的诗歌编一些简单的曲调，他们太过快乐，以至于忘了时间。

他们立刻就发现了对方对于自己无法磨灭的吸引力，以至于从一开始，分别就难以忍受。

差不多可能到了第二天吧，也可能是第三天，卡洛斯非常自然地开始吃一些树上的浆果。皮特站在他身后看着他，欲言又止。

卡洛斯知道他在想什么。

我只是暂时不想死了而已。卡洛斯说，我这条命仍是你的，你想怎么处置，什么时候用都可以。你全都随意。

皮特这才放下心来。

无尽快乐的日子就这么过了下去，卡洛斯越来越感受到生之欢欣——但竟然是从鬼魂那里感受到的。他越来越留恋这个世界，他开始说，想回家乡看看。他的父母还有他的姐姐，如果看见他活着回来，一定特别高兴。

皮特气得一整天没跟他说话，直到卡洛斯说自己已经放弃这个打算为止。

之后每次卡洛斯一提到这个话题，他们就吵架，那是他们仙境般的日子里仅有的争吵。有时候晚上卡洛斯从梦中惊醒，会发现Peter正盯着自己看。卡洛斯很清楚，皮特想杀了他，这样就可以永远在一起，但皮特又知道卡洛斯其实想活下去。卡洛斯试图尽量对这个问题视而不见。

他们继续漫游，写诗，歌唱，掉进自己的世界里。终于有一天，卡洛斯在湖水边看见了自己的脸，毛发茂盛像个野人就不说了，眼角也出现了皱纹。卡洛斯意识到，一定已经过了许多年了。而他俗世的家人，则在他不负责任的逃亡中，孤单地过了许多年。

卡洛斯很郑重地找皮特谈了很久很久，谈了很多次，说自己的心正在被爱撕裂，他爱皮特所以想留在这里，他也爱家人所以不能不回去。卡洛斯很难得地哭了，而皮特一直在哭。

最后他们都精疲力尽了，皮特说你走吧。卡洛斯说我还会回来的，我承诺我一定回来。皮特说不可能的，离开这片森林的人都会立刻忘记森林里发生的事，因为我们的大脑喜欢忘记不可能的奇迹。你一旦离开就不会再记得我更不会记得要回来了。

卡洛斯拿出了一把动物骨头磨的小刀，是他平时磨着玩的，他让皮特把森林和墓碑的具体地点用刀刻在他自己身上，他说，等我离开，忘记了一切，但身上有这么一个古怪的东西，我一定会想回来看看这地方是怎么回事的。

他还让皮特刻得深一点，复杂一点。以免伤口愈合之后自己忽视这伤痕其实是一张地图。

皮特给他刻好了，然后他就出发了。

他会离开很多年，比他原来所估计的还要久，因为一开始他误以为那伤痕是黑魔法的作用。不过他会回来的，最终他会回来的。


End file.
